Sakura Kiss
by JessieFayce
Summary: Haruhi is a Rock/Pop star. What happens when the host club discovers her secret? I stink at summaries please read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! This is my first fic so be gentle. And I don't know if it's any good but I'm trying my best. Review please! **

Sakura Kiss

Chapter 1

**HarProv-**

"_Last day of the world tour then I get to be a normal girl again. Go on dates with cute boys, hang out with girls my age, and study."_ Thought Haruhi, or as she is better known on the stage as Sakura Kiss. Haruhi just put on her wig and contacts when her father and manager walked through the door.

"Haru- I mean Sakura, as your drag queen father Ranka I just thought I'd say you look fabulous, but as your manager I'll say you go on in five minutes." Ranka exclaimed.

As Sakura kiss Haruhi has honey gold hair and ice blue eyes. Giving her the impression she's an American or even of European decent. She goes to Ouran high, a prestigious academy for the rich and famous. It's her second year there and she is apart of the host club. But not even the shadow king knows of Sakura.

**TaProv-**

"Where is Haruhi!" yelled Tamaki.

"I don't know boss" lazily said the Hatchin twins in unison.

"It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth." Hikaru breathed.

"Yeah she doesn't even answer the cell phone we gave her" Kaoru sighed.

"I wanted us all to go to the Sakura Kiss concert together. I even got us backstage passes to meet her" cried Tamaki.

"Oh well she will just have to miss it I guess" said Kyoya.

"Doesn't Miss Kiss end her world tour today?" asked Hunny-Sempi.

"Yeah" said Mori-Sempi.

"Tamaki, if you want to go so bad go" said Kyoya getting angrier by the second.

"OHHHHH SAKURA KISS HAHAHAHAAHAHA" laughed Renge, spinning up from the floor. "Sakura is one of my favorite singers in the world. I mean she is only 17 and has only been on this scene for about 3 months but she already had a world tour and is nominated for many music awards including 'Best New Artist' and 'Best Music Video By A Female'" rushed Renge in one breath. "She also has her own style and flair that I just love. Can I go PLEASE TAMAKI?" pleaded Renge.

"If Renge's going I guess we'll go" announced the twins.

"I'm going to be forced by Tamaki anyway" said Kyoya.

"I'm in Miss Kiss is pretty" said Hunny-Sempi.

"Hmmmm" grunted Mori-Sempi.

"So that settles it. We're all going to see Sakura Kiss tonight." Exclaimed Tamaki

Tonight was going to be a night for the record books.

**AN: so what did everyone think? Review please! I'll update as soon as I get at least 3 reviews =] **

**JESS 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**An: I own nothing enjoy **

**HaruProv-**

Haruhi walked onstage to the blinding red and black lights. Her new song was all about falling in love with the wrong person even though her heart said it was the right thing to do.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming out to see me! For my first number I will be singing a new song I just wrote a couple of days ago called "Wrong or Right?" Enjoy!"

"_Wrong or Right, I hope you stay by my side. I will wait for you forever."_

She started weaving her way through the two guitar players winking at them.

After a couple more numbers and two costume changes, Haruhi was sitting in her dressing room relaxing when she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it she was glad she didn't take her contacts or wig off

**TamaProv-**

"Oh. My. God. That was amazing. Sakura Kiss is the best" exclaimed Tamaki.

The host club was on their way to meet Sakura Kiss thanks to everyone's connections. When they got to the door and knocked Sakura was very surprised to see them.

"Why h-hello there" she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"HI! I'm Renge. And I just loved the concert" exclaimed Renge.

"Well thank you. It makes me happy that you enjoyed yourself" smiled Sakura with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Hi. I'm Tamaki." Tamaki then bowed graciously "Well Princess I think you and I should get to know each other a little better. What do you say we go out for coffee sometime soon"

Kyoya then pulled Tamaki away from Sakura by his neck.

"Lets not harass the international pop star."

Haruhi could tell this night was going to be a long one.

**An: Hey what did you guys think? Review please? **

**-Jess 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Again I own nothing… and Thanks for the reviews, I will try to make this chapter longer for you guys =] **

**HaruProv:**

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed the show." smiled Haruhi. Meanwhile all she could think was _Oh My God. What am I going to do? I got to try to get outta here. _

"Could you please sign this for me Miss Kiss? I'm most likely your number one fan in all of japan. I mean I even have your doll." Renge then proceeded to pull out a miniature Sakura Kiss.

Haruhi was baffled. How could she get out of this without seeming rude? Sure they were her friends but they were her fans at this moment.

"Well I guess one autograph wouldn't hurt" Haruhi sighed. She bent down to grab a pen and a small lock of her natural hair color escaped from her wig. She felt the loose strand and quickly righted herself, hoping none of the host club members saw her little secret.

"Ok so make this out to your Number one fan in all of Japan Renge." announced Renge excitedly.

"Sure. To Renge, My Number one friend in Japan, Yours Truly Sakura Kiss. Here ya go." Then Haruhi gave Renge a hug. She nearly fainted.

"Maybe I shouldn't of done that." Said Haruhi

"Oh no no no. Don't worry about me." Sighed Renge walking with a paramedic out the door. "Sakura Kiss Hugged me. Do you hear that she HUGGED ME!" Shouted Renge.

**TamaProv:**

_Well, well, well. What is that? _Thought Tamaki as he saw Sakura's random strand of brown hair amidst her blonde. Tamaki may be overly emotional and impulsive. But he was not stupid. Tamaki stood there and watched as Renge was led out of the room. The rest of the host club followed but Tamaki stayed.

"So Miss Kiss, May I ask why you wear a wig on stage."

**AN: I was going to leave it here but it's too short and I wanted to make it longer =]**

**HaruProv:**

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about sir." _Damn I was too careless. I let my guard down around them and now Tamaki's on to me, _thought Haruhi, _How am I gonna get out of this? _

"You know what I'm talking about. I should of known you weren't a natural blonde. I mean how could I not notice it. Being a blonde myself we have a natural shine where's yours lies flat and lifeless." Tamaki ranted. He just couldn't believe one of his idols wore a wig at every concert he attended only to go backstage and rip it off her pretty little head to be tossed on the floor.

"Well I want my identity to be a secret so I can have a normal life. You know kind of like Hannah Montana before she went nuts" Laughed Haruhi

"Well why did you chose blonde?" asked Tamaki politely when all he wanted to do was rip the wig off of "Sakura Kiss'" head.

"Because it's nothing like my personality." Said Haruhi in a whisper

"Why do you say that?" Puzzled Tamaki.

"When I'm Sakura Kiss I'm spontaneous and outgoing and wild. I'm daring and beautiful. When I'm Ha- a brunette I'm boring and plain. I do what's expected of me. I study and go to a good school. I have some good friends that I can't even tell my secret to because I'm afraid of what they will think of me." Haruhi breathed. It's so hard being Sakura Kiss and Haruhi. It was like having a split personality. When she had the wig on she was confident and not many people knew what she would do next. When she was Haruhi, everyone expected her to go to school and become a lawyer.

"Do you think you could trust me with your secret? No one should hold in anything that great." softly said Tamaki.

_What am I going to do now?, _thought Haruhi. _Oh I might as well, I already let out my anger and frustrations to him. Why not my whole secret? _

Haruhi then lifted her wig and put it on the mannequin head.

**AN: YAY! I wrote more, so what do you guys think? Ideas? Suggestions? Reviews? \**

**3 Jess 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry I have not updated in so long. I had this account linked with my aol acount but I no longer got Notifications to that. But after reading all those reviews again I will continue =] and ill try to make it as long as I can today. **

**~Haru prov~**

I lifted my blonde wig off my head and put it on the maniquen head. I then walked over to my vanity and took out my contacts. I guess im lucky Tamaki made me get contacts. I sighed and turned around.

"Hello Tamaki" I stared at him trying to gage his reaction. He looked fine until he fell over. "Oh My God. Are you alright senpai?"

"Haruhi…. Blonde…. Sakura kiss?... Need to lie…. Down…" Tamaki wasn't making any sense.

"DAD! Hurry get in here quick." I yelled trying to get my dads attention. I quickly went to get Tamaki a glass of water. I propped him up against a the couch in my dressing room and tried to get him to drink something.

"Haru… I mean sak.." He saw me sitting on the floor with Tamaki, no wig, no contacts. "HARUHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Dad can you be anymore loud? At anytime the rest of them could come back in here to get him!" Dad could be so dense at times. And just as I said that the motley crew that is the host club was screaming down the halls looking for the King of the club. Who just so happenes to be passed out on the floor in the dressing room. Can this get any worse?

"Milord? Where are you?" Said the Hatchin twins at the same time, again. I quickly got up and ran to the closet. I hid myself among the clothes and shoes trying to be invisible.

**Kyoya prov (bet you didn't see that coming =]) **

Why cant these days ever be normal? In the host club we dress up in crazy outfits, although mine are more conservative since I order them, we entertain young ladies for insane amounts of time, even though I hardly see the ladies, and we have to deal with the members who would never assoicate in there own free time. There is nothing to gain by doing this… and yet I do… I question this train of thought daily.

"Where is Haruhi!" yelled Tamaki. Hmmm her father contacted me this morning saying she wouldn't be in club today. No need to inform them.

"I don't know boss" lazily said the Hatchin twins in unison.

"It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth." Hikaru breathed.

"Yeah she doesn't even answer the cell phone we gave her" Kaoru sighed. I didn't know she had a cell phone I must obtain her number. A quick text to Ranka and that should all be sorted out.

"I wanted us all to go to the Sakura Kiss concert together. I even got us backstage passes to meet her" cried Tamaki. Oh Tamaki I don't know why you would want to go to a commaners concert when the sympohny or the orchestra can be mobilized with just a snap of my fingers.

"Oh well she will just have to miss it I guess" all the while typing away at my laptop. I must get the budget reports done otherwise no club next month.

"Doesn't Miss Kiss end her world tour today?" asked Hunny-Sempi.

"Yeah" said Mori-Sempi.

"Tamaki, if you want to go so bad go" Tamaki could be so childish sometimes. If he wants to go to a concert then he should just go.

"OHHHHH SAKURA KISS HAHAHAHAAHAHA" laughed Renge, spinning up from the floor. "Sakura is one of my favorite singers in the world. I mean she is only 17 and has only been on this scene for about 3 months but she already had a world tour and is nominated for many music awards including 'Best New Artist' and 'Best Music Video By A Female'" rushed Renge in one breath. "She also has her own style and flair that I just love. Can I go PLEASE TAMAKI?" pleaded Renge.

"If Renge's going I guess we'll go" announced the twins.

"I'm going to be forced by Tamaki anyway" That's always what happens. Tamaki gets some dumb idea then I get forced to tag along.

"I'm in Miss Kiss is pretty" said Hunny-Sempi.

"Hmmmm" grunted Mori-Sempi. That's Mori-sempi for you, where ever Hunny is Mori's not to far behind

"So that settles it. We're all going to see Sakura Kiss tonight." Exclaimed Tamaki.

**After the conert**

We were on our way to visit Sakura. Everyone was giving me a headache. When we reached her dressingroom she seemed very surprised to see us. Then I saw Ranka. I took a good look at Sakura and noticed some brown benieth the blonde. Also the face shape. It was a very good thing im the "cool" one of the group. I looked at Ranka with a "you'll tell me later" look and just tuned out the rest of the conversation. We left and after ten minutes noticed something missing.

"Oh boy, we have to go back." I announced with a sigh. Renge looked thrilled everyone else looked pretty happy too.

"May we ask why oh shadow king?" the hatchin twins needed to stop the talk-at-the-same-time thing.

"Cause we left the real king in Sakura's dressing room." We made our way back and when we finally got back to the dressing room Tamaki was fast asleep against the couch. I wonder what could have happened. The possibilites are endless.

**Tama pov- (since its been a very long time im being good)**

I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by the host club.

"Where am I?" I asked uncertainly. The last thing I remembered was seeing haruhi…. _HARUHI IS SAKURA KISS! _I thought in my head standing up ubruptly. Only to sink back down to the floor holding my mouth.

"Your In Sakura-chan's Dressing room Tama-chan." Hunny-sempi pointed out.

"Dude what happened?" Hikaru asked. I was not going to let them know about Haruhi's secret. I'd take it to the grave if I have to.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked her manager spoke up.

"Oh she left a couple of minutes ago. She tried to get out as quick as possible cause she has school tomorrow." Her manager said.

"Well thank you for taking care of me. But we must be off. Lets go men!"

I turned and walked out of Haruhi's… Sakura Kisses dressing room. Tommorow will be very interesting.

**AN: Well What did you think? Again im very sorry I havent updated in a very long time. And Im probably going to switch this story to my other account since I cant get my notifications to my aol, =[ but let me know if this will be too much of a hassle for you guys cause I can switch **

**MUCH LOVE  
JESS 3 **


End file.
